


Sex and time travel do (not) mix

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Crack, F/F, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Serious, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy does not control her time-traveling powers that well, especially during sex.
Relationships: Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Sex and time travel do (not) mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



> I am not gonna pretend this is a serious story. Written for the prompt "what did you just say?". Children, don’t have sex while time-traveling, for God’s sake.

“What did you just say?”

“Um, I said a cave. I think we are in a, um, cave.”

May takes one hand to her forehead to press against her temples, and Daisy pouts.

“A cave. We are in a _cave._ Any idea about the timeline?”

Daisy peers outside from a safe distance; everything looks green but peaceful so far, but one can never be too sure with these spontaneous time travels.

“Could be modern-day, could be any time, really. Caves in the middle of vegetation are not prehistoric exclusive.”

May sits down on a flat rock after wiping it with her sleeve and doesn’t look at her anymore. “Fantastic.”

“I want to point out this is not my fault.” Daisy pips in, and feels bad when May turns around sharply to look at her. “Aw, come on. Just my powers brought us here, it doesn’t mean it is my fault!”

She knows May is mad at the whole situation and not mad at her, but picking a fight still feels somehow better than doing nothing and waiting till she can take them both home again.

“Is that so?” There’s a tiny smile trying to break out at the corners of May’s lips, and that spurs Daisy off. They are together, they are only partially naked and they are in no immediate danger: they are already better off than at the very least half the times this has happened to them. May is playing with her, and Daisy has never been good at being the focused one when her girlfriend is being playful. 

“You know my powers get out of control when I get, um, too excited! You made me come like a truck crash, what did you expect to happen?”

May doesn’t even flinch while she crosses her legs and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“You are saying we should get you in a diet of no orgasms, to prevent this from happening again?”

Daisy tries hard to keep her face straight while she maintains eye contact with May. She really, really does. But, as usual, she is the first one to crack and her burst of laughter drags May down with her.

“Wow, if we only were capable of doing that.”

“I know.”

They shouldn’t be this chill, she knows. But when you lead a crazy life as they do, peppered with aliens and ghosts and robots and poorly controlled powers, you just learn to roll with the crazy and focus on the important parts of life instead. Like sex. 

That’s why she kneels down in front of May, and when she presses her hand against her cheek, Daisy leans into the touch with her eyes closed.

“You know I snap back quicker if I am in a similar mood that when I snapped the first time.”

“Oh, is that right?”

May is in a teasing mood, and that’s what got them in this problem in the first place, but Daisy decides to keep quiet about that, and she shivers when May graces a thumb against the still-sensitive skin of her breast.

“May…”

“Shhh.” May silences her with a finger on her lips, and Daisy goes quiet, but nibs lightly at the pad of the finger. “Let’s see if I can beat our last record of how much we _won’t_ get to know about this time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Setting: A Cave" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/611271088493805568/here-is-my-mcu-kink-bingo-card-currently)  
> I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
